McDonald's
McDonald's is the first episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot GreyBob goes to work at McDonalds, will he keep his job or get fired? Transcript (It shows GreyBob walking around looking for a job) GreyBob: Let's see..... no, no, no, ah! McDonalds! A fast food place that everybody goes to. ( He then goes inside and ask the cashier) GreyBob: Hey lady, can I get a job here? Sarah: Sure thing sure. You'll take my place. GreyBob: Thank you. I appreciate it. (5 Minutes later, a fat guy walks in) GreyBob: Hey, welcome to Mcdonald's what do you want to eat and drink? Fat guy: I want 20 Bigmacs, 50 Chicken Nuggets, 1,000 fries, 40 double cheeseburgers, and 10 large cups. GreyBob: Woah, woah, woah there tubby, that's WAY too much. I suggest you watch your weight and order less stuff fatty! Fat guy: What did you just say to me? GreyBob: I called you fat because you need to go on a diet, so I suggest a diet soda and salad, that's it! So order less or get out, your fat behind is blocking everyone! Fat guy: You know what! Forget you, I'm going somewhere else to eat! GreyBob: Good! Don't want you to end up getting a mcstroke * Laughs* 1 Minute later) Greybob: Hi, welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you? Leo: I want to know where the bathroom is? Greybob: *sighs* MORON! The bathroom is right there! *Points to the right* What are you, blind? Leo: I don't like that attitude! Greybob: Yeah, and I don't like stupid people like you! Now go number 2 and then get out! Leo: Hmph! (1 minute later) Greybob: Hi, welcome to McSlops, how may I help you? Randy: Can I get a kids meal with a girls toy? Greybob: For who? Randy: For me. Greybob: Dude, you're an adult, 1. you don't need a stupid kids toy and 2. You will get a boy's toy because you're a male. Randy: But they have the MLP toys out. Greybob: So you're a brony? *Laughs* Oh man! You guys really need to grow a pair! MLP is a little girls show! Wow, you guys are so pathetic! *Falls down laughing* Randy: *growls* I hate the new cashier! *Walks out* Greybob: Oh man.... NEXT! (1 minute later) Greybob: Hi, welcome to McCraps, how may I help you? Henry: I would like a Medium cup, a big mac with no onions, and a large fry. Greybob: Okay sir, then your order shall be in your command! Hey fry cook! Here's the order *Throws it to him* (2 minutes later) Greybob: Welp, here's your food, enjoy! Henry: Thanks! * Sits down to take a bite, until he sees that there are onions on his big mac and a medium fry and then walks back* Hey sir! There's onions on my Big Mac and the fries are medium! Greybob: What? Hey Frycook! Did you not read my order? Frycook: Yes I did! Greybob: *sighs and then grabs his head and slams it on the order slip while yelling* THIS... IS.... A BIG MAC WITH NO ONIONS AND BIG FRIES, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU DUNDERHEAD! ( The Manager then steps in and breaks the two up) Manager: Greybob! Office now! Greybob: Fine.... *goes in his office* Manager: Greybob according to your first day, you have been not taking a few customers orders, insulted them, and even beat up Eric for getting the order wrong. Explain to me why you did these things? Greybob: Well it's because some people need to stop being so retarded and eat here! They never learn about diets and they always eat at this sloppy place! Like seriously! How can ya'll live like this? How can you work at a low budget place with a creepy clown and a creepy alive Kids mealbox and have very nasty food and retarded employees and customers that need to lose some weight and stop coming here! Manager: That's it! For your attitude, you're fired! And no, I'm not gonna give you a warning! Greybob: I don't care! This place sucks anyways! *Leaves the place* Welp, there goes one job, let's see which place to work at next... The end Trivia This episode might get hated for insulting bronies, but it's there for a joke. This reveals Greybob's opinion on McDonalds. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Shorts Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere